Steve Fox
After Nina failed to assassinate Kazuya Mishima in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, Heihachi Mishima captured her and used her as a test subject for cryogenic sleep studies. She gave birth to Steve during this time through in-vitro fertilization. As a young British boxer enjoying his run as the world middleweight champ, Steve Fox was at the top of his game. He had everything he wanted, except for one thing - his past. Adopted in his infancy, Steve never knew the identity of his biological parents or the origin of the scar on his arm. One day, Steve was ordered to throw a fight by a Mafia betting high stakes on the fight. Steve refused to cooperate and won the fight regardless of the threats made against him. Unfortunately, the Mafia made good on their threats and put a price on Steve's head. With the Mafia in hot pursuit, Steve fled England for the United States to lead the life of a marked man. But no matter where he hid, he could not completely shake the Mafia henchmen. Steve realized that no matter what he did, the Mafia would eventually catch up and kill him. No one would ever know that he was killed, nor would he ever learn the truth about his past. With this realization, Steve decides to put himself in the limelight again and enters The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Despite failing to win the tournament, he learned that Nina Williams is his mother. Along the way, he also cooperated with Lei Wulong, who was also trying to break up the same crime syndicate. Steve found out about the Mishima Zaibatsu's evil designs and the Zaibatsu's hand in his conception. He decided that he would personally see to it that the Mishima Zaibatsu never makes such a mistake again. Shortly thereafter, The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 was announced and Steve decided to enter, full of confidence as he set off to win the tournament and destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu. Despite not winning the fifth tournament, Steve found and destroyed the research institute of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and finally settled a long-time feeling of resentment. Steve was intent on returning to the world of boxing again, but the majority of major boxing meets are cancelled by the war that broke out all over the world. Steve, who knew no other trade than the boxing ring, had effectively lost his job and his passion, and went into depression. Soon after, he received an invitation to train together with Marshall Law and Paul Phoenix. Steve, who liked the idea of training in a martial art other than boxing, accepted. The three head to enter The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 together. Steve will appear in the upcoming Tekken 7, being one of the eighteen characters available in the first location tests of the game. In his Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending, it may told more info about Steve's origins where he get his scar mark on his left arm when he was at Zaibatsu in his childhood days known as a subject NT01, until the former Zaibatsu's employee and a future G Corporation executive, Emma Kliesen (Leo's mother) took care of him and transferred him to orphanage safely without Zaibatsu knowing. Category:Character